herewestandrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Zell Dincht/Quotes
Zellhq.png Zellrox 400x400.jpg The following quotes are said by (or said to) Zell Dincht. To see other memorable quotes, click here . Season 4 Jessica: 'Ladies first. '''Zell: '''They said we're all ladies in our mommies' wombs. But guys evolved into guys. ---- '''Zell: '''LET'S GET THE FUCK OUTTA HERE!!!! '''Jessica: '... 'Jessica: '''You know what? Smoke bomb works best if you don't scream like that. ---- '''Zell: '''A giant wolf??? '''Zell: '''Aaaawesooooome!!!! '''Mia Fey: '-looks at him- 'Zell: '''What? I'm a dog person. ---- '''Mia Fey: '-looks at Zell- Help me with the bar. 'Zell: '''What? '''Zell: '''But this is literally my first time here-- '''Mia Fey: '''Free drinks for the whole night. '''Zell: '''Deal. ---- '''Zell: '''Just... Why the hell everything suspects me, i mean look at mah innocent face! ---- '''Zell: '''You... You're the fucking werewolf! 'Bigby: Why in such a hurry? Zell: '''We gotta get outta here! They're coming! '''Bigby: You're... being hunted? Zell: '''Everyone else is dead! Dead! '''Bigby: ....... Bigby: You can't handle 5 meatheads??? ---- Zell: Wait, where are you going? Bigby: '''I'll be on my way. '''Zell: No, come with us, Bigbud! Bigby: '''No, i would rather be alone. '''Zell: Oh no, nonono. I'm coming with you -he gets off the car- Jessica: '''Zell! -gets off the car as well- You can't just call me here and then leave like that! '''Zell: What? Jessica: 'I'm coming with you. ---- [[Chun-Li Zhang|'Chun-Li]]: 'Zell, your dog! '''Zell: '''Not a dog, he has a name. ---- '''Zell: 'Mr. November, I am going to retrieve my mom. 'Zell: '''If you help me, I will help you with the kidnapping with all of my hearts. ---- '''Zell: '-his eyes widened as he sees her- Ma...? 'Ma Dincht: '...I'm sorry... -tears roll down her cheeks- 'Zell: '''So all this time... you're.. You're an M??? ---- '''Jessica: '''Closing the door for me??? '''Zell: '''Jess! You're here! ---- '''Zell: '''Everyone stay here. I'll get out there, and see if they're dumb enough to shoot me. '''Zell: '''If anything else, I want all of you to run to the helicopter as fast as possible. Don't ''think about me. ---- 'Zell: '''I don't know what to do anymore. I failed to save them. '''Zell: '''What's the point of being bulletproof if i can't protect those i care about? '''Jessica: '''You can protect yourself. ---- '''Jessica: '''Why are you still here? '''Zell: '''Can't let a woman drink alone. ---- 'Dante: '''Consider running yourself face first to a blade. '''Zell: Did once. Blade broke. ---- Zell: Sorry, Ms. Chun. Can't help with this one. I'm bulletproof, not rich. ---- Zell: HELLO?--oh wait it's still beeping. ---- Bigby: You're asking me? Zell: Nah i'm asking myself. Just looking at you for no fucking reason, buddy. ---- Zell: Do you even need to TURN just to scratch yourself? I got blades on my gloves. ---- Dante: I've seen it happen before my eyes. Him (Stick) standing up from hospital bed after near dead condition. :Zell: Why are you so selfish? Dante: Too bad you never get to fucking experience this, because you are TOO FUCKING SCARED TO WORK FOR SOMETHING. ---- Dante: That's all you're good for. Fighting with no purpose. ---- Leech: '''First of all, the shit is fucking bulletproof. '''Zell: The fuck? ---- Zell: Finally something i can do. Without FLYING. ---- Category:Quotes